


For the last time

by luvliv2004



Series: In Our Time [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvliv2004/pseuds/luvliv2004
Summary: This is third and final installment of the In Our Time series. It follows Peter Parker and his adventures following him being adopted by Steve Rogers and Tony Stark.





	1. September 2011- I go to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This story has already been written and completed. I will post the rest after 2:50 pm pacific standard time. :)

The dreaded first day of middle school was more boring than scary for Peter Parker. He was sick of hearing the phrases, “Welcome to-, “and, “My name is-“

It wasn’t until his homeroom period halfway through the day that some sort of excitement was introduced into his new routine.

“Hola clase!” The teacher introduced with a loud and outgoing voice that hit all four corners of the room. Peter was surprised by the fluent sounding Spanish that came from the short Asian woman. “My name is Mrs. Lee, and I am your homeroom teacher.”

He was in awe of her outrageously neon patterned dress that didn’t match her furry overcoat, and her long black hair that almost touched the floor when she stood.

“First order of business: the seating arrangement. Everybody stand up.” She ordered.

Peter and his classmates stood up with their backpacks. He looked around and examined all of the possible people that might be sitting around him in the rows of seats. He didn’t really know anyone except for Harry Osbourn. 

Even then, he had never actually spoken to Harry before, he had just seen him around elementary school and read about him being Norman Osbourn’s son. He wouldn’t mind sitting next to him. Sure enough, there Harry was in the back of the class room with his dark brown hair and his blue polo shirt.

“Alright,” Mrs. Lee said as she made her way over to the first seat of the first row. “In front we have Fiona G. Then behind her, Ryan S. Then Peter P.”

Peter wandered over to his new seat with his hands in his pockets. He was too busy sitting down and putting his backpack on the floor to hear the names of the people behind him.

“Next Row,” She started as she looked back down at the paper seating chart, “Heather C. Then Carl G. Harry O, Anisha j, and Courtney K.”

Peter internally celebrated when he saw Harry walking over to the seat next to him. After his small success, he watched everyone else take their desk and tried to remember as many of their names as possible.

“Well, Now that we all have a place to sit, we can get started.”  
Peter wasn’t at all paying attention to what Mrs. Lee was saying. It didn’t really matter. It was just free period. All he cared about right then was whether or not he could write down the lyrics to Bohemian Rhapsody from memory. He opened up his page and started writing.

Just before he decided that the lyric was “Scaramouche,” and not, “Scare a moose,” He felt something nudge his foot. He looked up from his paper and saw Harry staring back at him.

“You like Queen?” He asked.

Peter was confused. He looked over his shoulder then back at Harry. “Me?” He mouthed pointing to himself.

“Yeah, You in the Freddie Mercury shirt.”

Peter looked down. In fact, he was wearing a Freddie Mercury shirt. “Oh, yeah. I forgot.” He whispered.

Harry silently chuckled. ”How do you forget what shirt your wearing?”

Peter shrugged. Just talking to Harry alone made him forget to breathe.

“Since it is our first day, I won’t make you do any work. You can just get to know the people around you as long as you keep the volume down.” Mrs. Lee allowed.

Instantly Harry turned back to Peter. “So,” He started, “What other music do you listen to?”

“Um,” Peter said as he closed his notebook and turned his body sideways, “let’s see. I like the old stuff: The Beatles, the Bee Gees, Depeche Mode, Pink Floyd, Muse, the list goes on.”

“No way! I like those bands too.”

“Cool. I guess we have something in common. Hey, weren’t you in the promotion showcase last year?”

Harry laughed. “Yeah actually. That was probably the worst decision of my life. I had to sing the first four bars of Amazing grace just before Janice Snyder blew chunks all over me and the rest of the kids on stage right before her part.” He held a finger gun up to his head.

“Oh my god, I forgot about that. It’s funny now, but I felt bad for her at the time.”

Harry nodded.

***  
Mrs. Lee dismissed the class for lunch and Peter packed up his things.

“Hey Peter.” He heard Harry call just before he stepped through the door.

He turned around and faced him. He bobbed his head as if to ask “What?”

“Where are you going for lunch?” Harry asked.

“Uh, I’m just gonna sit with my friend Matt.” They stared at each other for a second without a word. “Did you want to join me?”  
Peter finally asked.

“Sure.”

The two walked out of the room and down the halls.

“There’s just one thing you should know.” Peter started.  
“Matts blind.”

Harry scrunched his eyebrows. “Oh.”

“Yeah. He saved this old dude a couple years ago from a chemical spill. He’s kind of a hero.”

“Wow.”

“But the weirdest part is that he sees everything.”

“What?” Harry asked.

“I don’t even know how to explain it,” Peter clarified, “His corneas are fried, but he still senses everything around him. It’s the coolest thing in the world.”

“Sounds awesome.”

They made their way to the lunch tables. Matt sat there alone waiting for Peter.

“Hey Matt.” Peter greeted.

“Wassup Pete.” Matt responded. ”Who’s that you have with you?” He asked from behind his blackout sunglasses.

“Woah! That’s freaky.”

“First of all, I prefer the term ‘better than you’, and secondly, who are you?”

Harry laughed. “I’m Harry Osbourn.”

“Peter, how come you didn’t tell me we were in the presence of a legacy?” Matt asked at the recognition of Harry’s name.

“Wow. No one else my age ever recognizes me. You guys must be nerds, which means I’ll fit in with you two just fine.”

“So,” Peter questioned, “Now that Harry’s with us, Does that make us the three musketeers, or the three stooges?”

“I don’t know.” Matt answered, “I’ve always said that if we ever found a third member, I’d want us to be TLC.”

“I’m so down with that. Harry, you’re Chillie, Matt, you’d be Lisa, and I’ll be T-Boz.”

“Oh my god, Yes!” Matt said as he reached out for high fives from Peter, and his newly found friend.


	2. October 2011- The little things give you away

The gang all sat together at the round tables like they had been doing for weeks now. Matt would always be there waiting for Peter and Harry to arrive with their lunches. In the spirit of Halloween, their school would play seasonal music. The clichéd eerie tunes would drone on in the background of their conversations.

“Happy Friday.” Harry yelled as he sat down and placed his backpack on the floor.

“You too.” Matt replied as he bit into his sandwich.

“Guess who wished me a Happy Birthday today?” Peter played.

“Who?” Matt asked.

“Tony Stark.”

“You know Tony Stark?” Harry questioned, “It’s your birthday?”

“Yeah. I met him at the children’s expo over the summer. He’s funding my experiment. We even work with Dr. Bruce Banner.”

“Cool.” He responded,” I got to meet him at a charity thingy my dad hosted a couple months ago.”

Peter laughed. “So Matt, are you coming to my house for Halloween?”

“Oh yeah. I forgot. I have to go to a family reunion in Texas. I won’t be here for Halloween.”

“Aw. That sucks. I guess it’ll be just you and me, Harry.” Peter said as he turned to his friend.

“That’s too bad. You know, I really hate you Peter.” Harry said over-sarcastically. He opened up his milk and took a sip. ”Are we still doing the Bert and Ernie thing?”

“Yeah. If you want.” Peter answered.

“What Bert and Ernie thing?” Matt asked.

“Harry and I are going to dress up as Bert and Ernie for Halloween.”

“Bert and Ernie?”

“Yeah, I loved Sesame Street.” Harry clarified.

Matt chuckled to himself.

Harry stood up from his seat and started to walk away. “I’ll be right back.” He said.

Peter nodded his head.

“Bert and Ernie? Really? They were almost certainly gay. I wonder who thought of that one.” Matt joked.

“What?” Peter chuckled. “He agreed to it.”

“I’ve known you for what, like 3 years now? You’ve never offered to dress up with me.”

“Well, Harry actually likes Halloween, you autumn Grinch.”  
“It’s all because you like him right?”  
Peter was dumbfounded. “Pshh. No! I don’t like him. I mean not that much.” He stuttered as his cheeks reddened.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Harry walking back to him with a packaged cupcake in his hand.

“Happy Birthday to you.” He started to sing once he was close to the table.

Matt joined in, “Happy Birthday, dear Peter. Happy Birthday to you.”

“Happy Birthday dude.”

“Thanks Har.”

Matt cringed at the new nickname.

Peter opened the plastic and ate his cupcake.

“Want to play hangman?” Matt asked.

“Sure.” Peter answered.

He pulled out a notepad and a pencil. “Words and letters?”  
“First word four letters,” Matt started, “second word three letters, third word four letters, fourth word four letters, and fifth word seven letters.”

Peter copied everything down. (_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _)

“Okay go.”

“A?” Harry guessed.

“Yeah. Last word, first and fourth letters.” Matt answered.

Peter wrote that down. (_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ a _ _ _ a _ _)

“K?” Peter guessed.

“Yeah. Fourth word, first letter.”

(_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ k _ _ _ a _ _ _ a _ _)

“I?”

“Yes. First word, second letter, and fourth word second letter.”

(_ i _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ k i_ _ a _ _ _ a _ _)

“N?”

“No.”

Peter drew the head of the hanged man.

“L?”

“Yes. First word, third and fourth letters, and second letter of the last word.” Matt grinned.

(_ ill _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ki_ _ al _ _ a_ _)

“E?”

Matt nodded. “Fourth letter of the last word.”

(_ ill _ _ _ _ _ _ _ ki_ _ al _ ea_ _)

“O?”

“Yup. Second letter of the second word.”

(_ ill _ o_ _ _ _ _ ki_ _ al _ ea_ _)

“Will?” Peter guessed.

“Yeah.”

(will _ o_ _ _ _ _ ki_ _ al _ ea_ _)

“U?”

“Last letter of the second word.”

(will _ ou _ u _ _ ki_ _ al _ ea_ _)

“You?”

“Yeah.”

(will you _ u _ _ ki_ _ al _ ea_ y)

Harry looked down at the puzzle. “R?”

“Third letter, last word.”

(will you _ u _ _ ki_ _ alrea_ y)

“J?”

“First letter of the second word.”

(will you ju _ _ ki_ _ alrea_ y)

“T?”

“Last letter, third word.”

(will you ju _t ki_ _ alrea_ y)

“Okay, okay.” He yelled as he crumpled the paper in his hand after realizing that the answer to the puzzle was “Will you just kiss already.”

Matt couldn’t stop laughing.

“You can go jump off a cliff.” Peter joked.

Harry just sat there clueless.

“Oh crap!” Harry remembered, “I almost forgot. I have to go meet Felicia in the library. We have an English project. Peace.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Peter sat there now becoming angry. “Screw you.” He said to Matt.

“So you do like him?” He asked.

“Shut up.” Peter laughed, realizing that Matt just might be right.


	3. May 2012- I want to ride

“Over here?” Harry asked as he walked over to the spot in the wheat field that Peter had pointed too.

“Yeah.” Peter ordered, “Now just angle your face down enough to the point where you have a double chin.”

Harry laughed. ”You said the theme of this photo shoot is ‘comedy,’ not, ‘embarrassment.’”

“Mrs. Fryer won’t be able to tell the difference.” Peter responded. “Say cheese!”

Harry gave an awkward, cross eyed smile, and Peter captured the scene with his camera. Now, he only needed to take four more comical photos for his photography class.

“Bellissimo!” He exclaimed as he looked at the picture in the screen of his digital camera. “For this next one, I want you to lay down on your side.”

“Peter, this is an actual wheat farm.” Harry complained, “There’s probably manure on the ground.”

“Come on Har, you said you’d help me with this. I’ll buy you pizza after, if you’d like.” Peter bargained.

“Fine.” Harry scoffed, “As long as it’s Hawaiian.”

“EW, no. Who puts pineapple on a pizza?”

“Normal people?”

“Whatever. Okay, imagine that I’m Katy Perry. Seduce Me.” Peter requested, only realizing how awkward that sounded after he had said it.

“Um, Okay.” Harry complied. He bit his lip and winked. With one hand, he lifted up the corner of his shirt. He pinned his other arm between his head and the ground.

Peter took that photo as well.

“How does Katy like her pics?” Harry asked.

“She is thoroughly seduced.” Peter responded. “Alright, get up.”

Harry stood up. ”What now?”

Peter couldn't help but laugh at the idea rushing through his head. “I just need you to pop lock and drop it as low as you can.”

“What the hell?” Harry asked, barely able to speak through his own hysterical laughter. Once they composed themselves, Harry spread his feet a bit wider apart. “Ready?” He asked.

Peter nodded.

Harry raised an arm and took a deep squat. Peter quickly snapped the picture before Harry stood up again.

“And for the last two, I just want them to be whatever you want.” Peter allowed.

Harry stood there in thought for a second. Peter saw the expression on his adorable face change one he had made his decision.  
He adjusted his body so he stood perpendicular to Peter. He tightly wrapped his arms around his chest and let one hand rest on the side of his face. ”I call this one the, ‘Bus-ad lawyer.’” He announced.

Peter laughed even more as he caught this hilarious moment.  
Once he heard the clicking of the camera, Harry immediately dropped his arms and started ruffling his hair upwards. He gestured his hands right in front of him. Peter took the last photo, confused as to what it represented.

“Do me a favor,” Harry asked, “Edit a UFO in the background and the word ‘Aliens’ right in front of me in post.”

Once it clicked in Peter’s brain what Harry was referring to, he laughed so hard that he couldn’t breathe. He dropped to his knees and clenched his aching stomach while he waited for the chuckles not to hurt anymore. Harry joined him on the floor in agonizing laughter and after a while, they both just laid there on their backs waiting for their pulse to slow down.

Peter looked over to his friend who was staring up at the clouds in the sky.

Harry looked all round him at the forest of pine trees that isolated them from the rest of the world. “How many people do you think have lost their virginity out here?” He asked Peter.

He giggled. “Don’t know. That number is probably high. I bet it’s real dreamy out here at night.”

“Ugh.” Harry groaned, “That means we might be laying right over the place someone had sex.”

After hearing that, Peter sat up. ”Yeah. We better go get you your pizza, weirdo.”

***

“Why are you like this?” Peter asked in disgust as he watched Harry eat his pineapple pizza.

“Look who’s talking.” He said, pointing to Peter’s plate that contained the picked off cheese from both of Peter’s slices.  
“What? I’m picky.”

“No, you’re a hypocrite.”

Peter laughed.

Harry put down his slice and unwrapped the single tooth pick he had taken from the counter of the pizza shop. He placed the end of it in his mouth and started to chew on it.

Peter put down his pizza too and cleared his throat. ”Does it ever bother you how some people just throw away their leftover food? Like, there are homeless people just a couple blocks down that would kill for their half-eaten pizza.”

“All the time.” Harry agreed, “What I hate the most is how-“ He dropped the toothpick from his mouth as he spoke.

They both leaned over to pick up the toothpick, accidentally touching hands as they both reached out to grab it. They looked each other in the eyes for a second.

“Haha, are we starring in a chick flick or something?” Harry joked.  
Peter nervously chuckled. The close proximity of their face drove him mad. He was stuck in the gross Bermuda triangle of “I’m too young to like anyone,” “liking him will ruin our friendship,” and “I really want to like him.” His thoughts were conflicted. He realized that the best thing for him to do was to get his feelings together before he made any moves.


	4. April 2013- I want to be with you

Peter always had an odd fascination with spiders. He never knew why he found the spindly little creatures so enticing. When Harry had told Peter about the top secret spider room at the Oscorp laboratory, his curiosity grew even more.

“Anything I show you in this room is to be kept top secret, are we clear?” Harry asked. ”I would get in so much trouble if anyone found out I even knew this room existed.” 

“Yeah. I know. I won’t say a thing.” Peter responded. Those words came with a sort of nervous excitement. It was amazing to him, knowing that he would be able to see things other kids his age would never see, know things they would never know.  
Harry walked over to the security key pad. He typed in 0203: His birthday.

The door opened and revealed a room lit up with soft blue lights. Along the walls of the room, there were contained nets that housed hundreds of spiders. Some with red bodies and blue spots, others with grey bodies and black stripes.

“Oh my god.” Peter exclaimed, “This is insane.”

“I know right?”

He ran up to the test tubes on the table that held a single specimen in a large clear tank.

“Phoicidae: The common cellar spider. What’s so special about this one?”

“From what I read in the file, this one’s genes are altered to create young that are 15 times bigger than their mother.”

“Wow. That would be pretty creepy, but if it works, it will be a great break through.”

Harry walked over to the net. “I’m pretty sure this sucker is the product of the experiment.” He held his finger on the glass over the one spider who was easily 6 inches in diameter.

Peter followed him. He examined the arachnid. Its eyes were the size of grapes. It’s, usually, invisible fangs were like toothpicks that stuck out under its mouth. The legs looked like brown hairy straws. Even with his immense love for spiders, Peter found this one terrifying.

“Oh!-"

“Shh- Keep it down. They’ll hear us.”

“Sorry. I’ve just never seen anything like this. How did they do it?”

“They exposed the mother to radiation and-“

“And the genes mutated?” Peter interjected.

“Exactly.” Harry confirmed.

“Wow! That’s… amazing!”

“Yeah. It says that their silk could be used as a weapon seeing as it-“

“It’s strength is comparable to high-grade alloy steel and can stretch up to five times it’s resting length.” Peter cut in again.

“Damn peter, you really know your shit.” Harry complimented.

“What can I say? Spiders are kinda my thing.”

*** 

Peter was in awe the first time Harry had invited him to his home for dinner. The brown interior of Harry’s house was elegant in every way. The millions of dollars his father had put into designing their penthouse showed in every hand blown vase and original piece of artwork.

“So,” Norman started as he bit the cube of steak off of his fork. “Who’s this mystery girl you’ve been spending so much time with lately?”

Peter furrowed his brow in surprise. He knew for a fact Harry had not been seeing any girls. Harry definitely would have told him about her. “Yeah Harry, who is she?” He laughed.

Harry flushed. As a lie, harry had told his father that he was dating a girl so he could hang out with Peter. He had known about his father’s secret hatred of his rival, Tony Stark. His father probably wouldn’t think well of Peter if he ever found out that the kid was being sponsored by the billionaire. 

“Her name is… Mary Jane Watson.” Harry made up.

Norman laughed. ”Your girlfriend is named after marijuana?”

“I guess.”

Peter chuckled. “Is she a long lost descendent of John?”

Harry kicked him under the table.

“So what’s so special about this Mary Jane?” Norman asked.

Harry thought for a second. “She is super smart, she is charming, and probably the nicest person I know. She’s got these adorable little glasses, a little mole on her chin, and wavy brown hair.”  
Seconds after taking in the description of Harrys “Girlfriend”, he realized how every little detail could describe him. He turned over to Harry, who was smiling back at him.

“That’s great, son.” Norman congratulated.

“Yeah.” Harry agreed. “She’s real great.”


	5. July 2014- Supermassive black hole

Peter searched through his mind for a possible reason to explain why he had been called into the councilor’s office. Was it the vandalism in the bathroom? Did a teacher catch him cursing? Whatever it was, Peter knew it couldn't have been good.

“Mr. Parker.” Councilor Davidson said as he took a seat in his chair. “I just want to start by saying that you are not in trouble.”

A weight lifted off his chest. But still, the question remained: If he wasn’t in trouble, then why was he here?

“It’s just that this morning, we have been informed that- that there’s been an accident.” He continued.

“What happened?” Peter asked with concern in his tone.

“I understand that you are staying with your aunt May while your parents are in California.”

Peter nodded. His mom and dad were in San Francisco for a business trip, the reason for which was to be kept top secret. “Was it May?” He asked.

Mr. Davidson sighed. ”No. Your aunt is fine, its- Your parent’s plane crashed in the desert of Nevada on their way home this morning.”

He stopped at the words. Suddenly, he could feel his pulse throbbing in his lips. “Are they okay?”

“No Peter. They’re dead. I’m sorry for your-“

The councilor’s condolences were drowned out by the sound of Peter’s sobs. It was in that moment he realized that he was now an orphan. “How?” He whined through the hand he had placed over his mouth.

“They are still investigating. It barely happened this morning."  
He let out another huge sigh.

“Your aunt is on her way to pick you up right now. I can’t imagine you want to go back to class.” Mr. Davidson suggested.

Peter nodded. “Where will I live?” He asked, his eyes rubbed red.

“Nothing is secure yet, but it sounds like you’ll be living with your aunt.”

He reluctantly kept on nodding. May was a great person, but she was not the best roommate.

“I’ll let you have my office to yourself while we wait for her to arrive.” Mr. Davidson said as he stood up and walked out of the room, patting Peter on his back just before exiting.

All Peter could do on the car ride home was stare out of the window. He didn’t want to speak. Neither did May.

***

Two days after Peter had received the news that changed his life, his aunt May had taken him back to his old apartment.

She parked her Carola right on the curb in front of the complex. “Just go up and organize your things. I’ll help you bring them all when you’re ready.”

Peter nodded as he slipped in his earbuds and stood up out of the car. When he made his way over to the front door, he pulled out the key to his apartment for the last time. Once the door was open, he made his way over to his room.  
He figured that he would only take the things he needed the most like his clothes, his laptop, his microscope. He left behind the stuff he knew he already had in his room at May’s house.

Once he had made his way to his desk, he cleared off all of his pens and note books. He lifted his head up and looked out of his window for the last time. The boy that lived across from him was waving back. Peter politely smiled.

After he had filled three laundry baskets with his belongings, May came up to the apartment to help him bring everything down. Conveniently, the baskets fit in the trunk and back seat of her car.

***

Peter figured that the first step in settling into his new room was to clean everything out. He started with the horde of books, magazines, and newspapers that were piled on the floor. They all got moved to the kitchen tables. He hoped Aunt May wouldn’t mind.

Next were the old clothes in his closet. He examined the size large shirts and pants. In the very back of the closet, he found an old mechanic jumpsuit with the name, “Ben” stitched on the chest. Ben, his uncle that died all those years ago. He figured that May probably kept the clothes in his memory. After taking out all of the old clothes, he replaced then with his own.

***

Once everything was put in its place, Peter just wanted to relax and spend some time on his computer. He opened internet explorer on his pc. The screen read, “No internet connection. Connect to Wi-Fi.” Damn it. May didn’t have Wi-Fi. She probably didn’t even know what it was.

He packed a backpack with a jacket, his laptop, and his charger and headed down the street to the public library. May didn’t ask questions as he left.

The isolation of the library was enough to calm Peter into another dimension. His IPod blaring in his ears inspired him as he opened his email. He hovered his mouse in the corner and clicked the compose button. He addressed his email to Tony Stark.


	6. September 2014-Carolina

“Oh god! I do not want to go to English class right now.” Harry complained as He and Peter walked to their 4th period classes.

“Why?” Peter asked, predicting what he would say.

“Because Mr. Doyle is making us present our speeches today.” Harry sighed just before they started walking down the stairs. “Ugh, this is going to suck-ah! Fuck!”

Peter felt a grab at his forearm. He looked down and saw Harry squatting on the step, grabbing at his ankle. “Are you okay?” He asked as he squat down next to him. They blocked the stairwell as their peers walked passed them.

“No.” Harry laughed, “I think I broke my ankle.”

“What!?” Peter chuckled. ”How is that even possible, you tripped on a single step.”

“I don’t know man, just take me to the office. I need a nurse.”

“Shit. Grab my arm.” Peter ordered as he stuck out his arm. 

Harry reached up with one hand and pushed himself up with the other. He felt himself being lifted the second he made contact with Peter. The second he put weight on his foot again, a lightning bolt of pain shot up his leg and he almost lost hold of Peter's arm.

Peter could feel Harry readjusting his grip around his hand this time instead of his forearm. Harry squeezed their interlocked fingers as a way to cope with the pain. 

“Are you sure you can still walk?” Peter asked.

“Barely.” Harry continued to laugh.

“You’re such a klutz.”

“Motherfucker, I’m hurt bad.”

“Don’t worry. It’s just a few more step. You won’t die.”

They finally made their way to the nurse’s office.

“Excuse me, “Peter called to the woman who was typing with her back to the door.

The lady turned around.

“He’s hurt.” Peter informed as he pointed to Harry, who was still holding his hand at this point.

“Let him on the bed.” She ordered. “What happened?”

Peter walked through the door and turned so Harry could lay himself on the hygienic paper covered bed.

“We were walking down the stairs and he missed a step.” Peter continued to explain.

The nurse walked over to Harry. “Okay. Were you two headed to the same class?” She asked.

“No, actually I really should be going. Sorry Harry.” Peter said as he tried to leave the office.

“Wait!” The nurse commanded. “Let me right you a pass, otherwise, your teacher will mark you as late.”

“Oh, yeah.” Peter remembered. The adrenaline from the situation made him forget everything.

“Here you are, son. You’re a good friend.” She said as she handed him a green slip.

Peter grabbed the slip and jetted down the hallway to his class.

***

All throughout the rest of the period , the only thing he could think about was how Harry held his hand. Even if it was an accident, Peter still felt something from it. His hands were shaking and he couldn’t stop tapping his leg on the floor. He didn’t remember anything from the lesson being taught in front of him.  
The intense fantasies didn’t just stop after is class ended, they continued on throughout lunch.

“Matt, you will never guess what happened.” Peter started as Matt continued to eat his lunch.

“What?” Matt asked.

“So Harry and I were walking down the stairs and he tripped and rolled his ankle.” He explained with immense cheer in his voice.

“And you’re happy about this because?”

“Because he grabbed on me and as he tried to get his balance we ended up holding hands!”

“Oh how cute. You guys are so meant to be!” Matt exclaimed a little too sarcastically.

“Oh whatever. Can’t you just be happy for me?”

“I’ll be happy when you finally admit that you have a crush on Harry. It’s been what, three years already?”

“Fine! I like Harry. I want him to like me back, and I’m just super gay over here. Alright?”

“There you are.” Matt started to clap. “I’ve been waiting so long for this exact moment.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

***

As Peter walked home from school, he checked his phone. A text from Harry was waiting for him all day. 

"My ankles not broken. Lol Thanks for walking me to the office. Ur great.”

He smiled down at the screen. “No problem. Anything for you.” He replied.

The rest of the way home, he smirked and listened to his music. As he walked up to his driveway, he saw the coolest car parked on the street. It was a champagne colored Rolls Royce. It looked like it was made straight from a magazine. Seeing the car made Peter’s day all that much better.

“Hi aunt May.” He called as he stepped through the door.

“Hello Peter.” She called from the living room couch.

He bent over and dropped his backpack on the floor. “Did you see that Rolls Royce parked outside? It’s so- Oh!” He noticed Steve and Tony sitting across from his aunt. “Hey! Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers! Uh, WH-what are you doing here?”


	7. September 2015 (Part 1) - Give it to me

“What is Matt doing over there with them?” Harry asked as he watched Matt talking and laughing along with other people.

“I don’t know, but it looks like he’s staying there… Again.” Peter smeared. 

Today was the fifth day in a row that Matt had sat away from them.

“Screw him, we’ve got each other.” Harry smiled over at him.

“Yeah. Are we still on for tonight?”

“Hell yeah. The Maze Runner, 6:30. I’ve been ready for weeks now.”

“It does look like a good movie.” Peter admitted.

***

“What time will you be home?” Steve asked Peter just before he got into the elevator.

“10:00-ish.” Peter answered.

“Alright. I’m holding you to that.”

Peter hugged his dad goodbye and descended to the ground floor.

He blocked out all surrounding sounds with his ear buds. All of a sudden, he found himself humming along to “This Ain’t a Scene, It’s an Arms Race.” The strong vocals in the song filled his thoughts with confidence. If his father, Captain Fucking America, can save the world from an army of aliens, survive nearly a century of being frozen in ice, and be in such a happy place with his other dad Tony, then he could get the girl at the end of the movie. Not the girl, but-

“This scene, this scene is a goddamn arms race.” He whisper sang as he passed all of the, now, familiar shops and stores. Lindy’s beauty shop, Maurice’s family diner, The Red Spot, bar and night lounge, which he was not allowed to be around.

“I’m a leading man,” he sang aloud, cupping his hand in front of his mouth as a microphone, “and the lies I weave are oh-so intricate, oh-so intricate.” He garnered the attention of a woman on the streets with his off key imitation.

Conveniently, a few seconds after the song had ended, Peter arrived right in front of the theater. He pulled his phone from his pocket to check the time. 6:11. He was early, as always.

A few songs later, Peter finally saw Harry walking towards him.  
“Hey.” He started as Peter unfolded his legs from the ledge he sat on.

“Hey.” He took out his headphones.

“You ready?”

“Yeah.”

The two had settled down in their seats with their popcorn and their licorice. The lighting in the room had dimmed and the movie had started.

All Peter could pick up was that it was set in a dystopian world with a killer maze. Or was it that people were killing each other inside the maze? It didn’t matter. All Peter could think about was when he was going to make his move.

Now? No. It was too soon.

Now? No. The scene had too much energy.

Now? Yes. The movie's mood had slowed and no obnoxious music was playing.

Peter couldn’t believe what he was about to do. He fake-yawned, outstretching his arms and wrapping one around Harry, just as he had seen in all of those rom-coms. 

Harry laughed and smiled at Peter, thinking that it was all a joke. Peter scooted over to Harry’s seat through the area where they had lifted up the cup holder dividing them. He craned his head up towards Harry’s neck, and started to kiss. The gentle cusps of his lips barely suctioned to the soft skin under Harry’s jaw.

Harry realized that Peter wasn’t joking. He groaned and pushed back Peter’s face with superior force. “What the fuck?” He yelled.  
Peter felt his nose folding in half, and the blood dripping down his lips. “Harry, I was just-“

“You were being disgusting! “ He insulted.

“Harry, I like you!” Peter yelled back, “I used to, a lot.” He cried from the physical pain alone.

They both could feel the other movie goer’s eyes on them. They saw the lights coming from the cellphone cameras of the few who were recording the whole affair.

Peter looked right at one of the cell phones, displaying his battle wounds. He turned back to Harry. ”Enjoy your movie.” Peter ended as he pushed Harry out of his way and ran out of the theater.

***

“How did this happen?” Tony asked as he stuck a butterfly closure just under Peter’s eye where Harry’s nail had left a cut.

“The movie sold out of tickets, so Harry and I were just messing around on his skateboard. I was gliding down the sidewalk, and the wheel snagged on a rock.” Peter lied.

Tony laughed, “God Petey. You’re so clumsy.”

He fake chuckled. Even that hurt.

“Well, it looks like your nose is broken, but it’s very mild. It’s still straight. You got lucky, kid.”

***

“Jarvis, play ‘Cake,’ Melanie Martinez.”

>Yes Mr. Peter. <

The song started, “Your skin is warm like an oven. Your kiss is sugary sweet. Your fingers feel like cotton, when you put your arms around me.” He whisper sang as he laid flat on his bed.

The solitude of his room left Peter to fantasize about what it would be like if things had gone his way. He and Harry would probably be making out right now. He longed for the touch and affection Harry would show to any girl at their school. Peter would be content if Harry would even look at him the same way he did before tonight.

Just as he finished the line, tears swelled in his eyes. “I feel like I'm just missing something whenever you leave. You’ve got all the ingredients except you loving me.” He stood up and took off his shirt as theatrical as possible.

“And respectfully, I’m not a piece of cake for you to just discard while you walk away with the frosting of my heart.” At this point he was screaming the lyrics.

They somehow perfectly summarized exactly how Peter felt in that moment.

“So I’m taking back what’s mine. You’ll miss the slice of heaven that I gave to you last night. You smell just like vanilla, you taste like buttercream. You're filling up my senses with empty calories. I feel like I’m just missing something whenever you leave. You've got all the ingredients except you needing me. So respectfully. I’m not a piece of cake for you to just discard. While you-“

Steve walked right into Peter’s room without warning.

“Music off!” Peter yelled in surprise as he wiped his eyes under his glasses and grabbed at his shirt on the bed. The music came to an abrupt stop. “Pops, Knock please!”

“Sorry,” Steve started, “I heard yelling and I wanted to make sure everything was okay. Were you crying?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just… my nose really hurts.”

“Oh. There’s some pain killers in our bathroom if you need them.” Steve offered.

“Dad gave me some already. They’ll set in in another twenty minutes.”

“Alright.” Steve walked up to Peter and grabbed his head in both hands, kissing his hairline as peter hugged him back. “Be careful.” He said as he walked out of the room.

Peter nodded. “Jarvis lock the door and resume the music.”

The songs continued to play and the words began to blur as the Tylenol took effect. Before he knew it Peter’s eyes were heavier than boulders, and he was asleep.


	8. September 2015 (Part 2)- I’m worth it

Ever since that night at the movies, life was hell for Peter. Not only did he lose both of his friends, but Harry had told anyone who would listen about what had happened. Not to mention, those videos and pictures of Peter saying that he liked Harry went viral. Now the whole school knew that Peter was gay, and there was no denying it.

Just as they always did at the beginning of every school year, the students got new seating arrangements in each of their classes. There was nothing interesting about Peter’s first three periods, just a bunch of assholes that like to snicker behind his back and call him crude names like Penis Parker under their breaths. Once they were in home room however, things got interesting.

"In the first row, we have Hallie. B, Jacob. R, Farrah. M, Harry. O, and on the edge, Peter. P." The teacher announced.

Of course they would get seated next to each other. It was the Parker luck. 

Just like all of those years ago, Peter was too busy thinking about Harry to pay attention to the rest of the names. Quite frankly, he didn’t really care anymore.

“Do we have any problems with the seating arrangement?” The teacher asked. Peter couldn’t find the strength to raise his hand and request to be moved.

“Yes?” The teacher answered the boy who was raising his hand in the back of the classroom.

“Um, can I be moved to the front? I can’t see from back here.” The boy asked.

“I don’t see why that would be necessary seeing as this is a homework period and you won’t need to see the front of the room, but if you really want to move, switch seats with,” She leaned over to check the names on the seating chart, “Harry Osbourn.”

Peter breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He wouldn’t be forced to sit next to him.

“Are you willing to move Mr. Osbourn?” She asked.

“With pleasure.” He said as he grabbed his backpack and headed towards his new seat.

The boy came up to the front of the room and took his seat. Peter acknowledged his yellow-blonde hair and his soft blue eyes, Kind of like his dad’s.

“You guys can just hang out for the rest of the period, it’s a short day today. I don’t have anything planned.”

The second the teacher finished that announcement, everyone in the room instantly turned and started talking to each other. With nothing else to do, Peter just pulled out his book and started reading.

“Hey homo.” The boy called at him.

Peter just looked back up to him with a nasty look on his face.

“Don’t worry. No hate. I happen to enjoy the company of men myself.” He continued.

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” Peter retorted.

The kid took a deep breath. “Well, my name is Wade Winston Wilson. I’m an Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach and frisky women. I walk around and tell people that I’m Canadian. I’m currently 5’9. I weigh 173 lbs of pure muscle, and my social security number is 409-52-2002. I cant swim, I cant dance and I don't know Karate. As you probably can tell, I don’t need to be up in the front of the class room because I can’t see, I just wanted to be moved closer to you because I like your face.” He spat out, all without a second thought.

Peter laughed. As much as he wanted to hate Wade right now, his upfront honesty and his hilarious personality kept his interest.

“Now, I reckon you know a lot about me, so I guess we ain’t strangers no more.” He quoted.

“Well Mr. World Wide Web, My name is Peter Parker and you have earned my recognition.”

“Thank you Mr. Parker. Did you want to go on a date sometime?”

Peter scoffed. “I don’t know you. We’re not friends.”

“You’re right, we’re more like husbands.” Wade suggested.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow it down a bit. You can’t be my husband until after we have lunch together at least once.” Peter had no idea what had come over him in that second. Just by talking to Wade, he felt the need to match his energy with equal confidence and sarcasm that he had always had to hide whenever he was around Harry. Matt would just turn everything he said into an insult. He was glad he could finally find a person who seemed to be extremely likable and supportive of him. He felt the same level of comfortability with Wade that took him months to achieve with Harry.

As much as it sucked to have the entire school know Peter’s biggest secret, it was almost worth it in the end just to meet Wade.

“So are we on for lunch today?” He asked.

Peter thought for a second. “Well, I don’t know.”

“What the fuck have you got to lose?” Wade asked.

“Fine. I’ll eat with you.”

“Then it’s official. We’re engaged.”

Peter laughed.

***

As they walked down the outdoor halls of their school, Wade wrapped his arm around Peter just as they approached Wade’s usual table. There sat a girl with toffee brown skin and adorable afro buns on her head. Next to her was a boy with lighter hair than Wade’s. He wore an eye patch. 

“What-up bitches?” Wade greeted as he sat down at the table.

“Nothing much.” The boy answered.

“Who’s that?” The girl asked in reference to Peter.

He cleared his throat. “I’m Peter.” He explained. ”And you?”

The girl stuck out her hand for peter to shake. “My name is Neena. That’s Nathan.”

“Call me Nate.” The boy requested. “Aren’t you the dude from the Harry Osbourn video?”

Neena stomped at Nathans foot. “Jeez Nate, you really have no manners, do you?” She scolded.

“Hey. At least I didn’t boast about how I planned on asking him out for a week.”

Wade turned red.

“You did what?” Peter asked as he turned to face Wade, more curious then angered.

“I-I just, I saw the video and I like what I saw. I mean, what can I say? You’re hot, Peter. And I can tell that you can really care about a person when you want to. I want you to want to.” Wade explained.

Peter smirked. “Well, I hope you’ll be able to make me want to care.”

Wade smiled back. He leaned in and kissed Peter’s cheek quickly, not giving him anytime to resist. Peter could tell that Wade was very interested in him and needless to say, that feeling was more than mutual.


	9. October 2015- I know you love me baby

Peter and Wade continued to eat lunch together, hugging, holding hands, and occasionally kissing. He felt a great sense of honor the day that Wade had invited him over to his house.

The walk down the driveway of the small condo wasn’t unusual. Wade greeted the homeless man that slept in front of the dumpsters, and a neighbor worked on his car in the condo parking lot. Peter knew it wasn’t the best part of town, but he didn’t seem to mind.

Wade opened the door and they made their way to is room. The hallways of the cramped house looked normal but cluttered. There were pictures of Wade on the walls and a half-built Ikea shelf in the living room. Again, nothing too uncommon.

The second Peter stepped into his room, he gasped at the pictures on the walls. Every inch of his room was covered in cutouts from pornographic magazines. The naked men and women could not be avoided.

“Fuck, Wade!” Peter cried as he covered his eyes. “I’m scarred.” He laughed.

Wade laughed. “Sorry, I should've warned you.”

“You think?” Peter yelled. “Your mom lets you have all of this up here?”

“She doesn’t know about all of this.”

He squinted at Wade in confusion.

“That’s just one benefit of having a blind foster mother.”

“Oh.” Peter exhaled, “That explains it.”

Wade made his way over to his bed and laid down on his back, waiting for Peter to join.

Peter continued to explore the room. The desks and shelves displayed nick-knacks, stuffed unicorns, and other odd little decorations all arranged together into an organized mess. He walked up to his TV to observe the display of the two Japanese swords. Peter picked one up and held it firmly in both of his hands. He swung it at his side like a baseball bat.

“Does she know you have these?” Peter asked.

“I’d be dead if Al knew I had those.” They both laughed. Wade sat up on the bed. “Want to see something cool?”

Peter nodded. He followed Wade out of the room after he had stood up and grabbed the sword from him. They headed to the kitchen, and Wade picked up the watermelon that sat on the counter. He continued to lead Peter to the parking lot outside.

“When I count to three, throw this in the air up high. Alright?” Wade ordered as he handed him the watermelon.

“What if your mom catches us?” Peter asked with concern in his voice.

“It’s bingo night. She’s not coming home.”

Al was a good foster mother, seeing as she only took in Wade for the money the government paid her. Ever since he was eight years old, Wade loved living with her. She fed him three times a day, she never hit him like his dad once did, and Al’s disability allowed Wade to get away with things. Her only problem involved alcohol. No matter how often she would go out and gamble herself into a bender, she would never allow herself to subject Wade to her inebriation.

Peter sighed. He took the melon and nodded in preparation.

Wade planted his feet on the pavement and adjusted his grip on the black handle of the sword. “1…2…3” He yelled.

Peter threw the fruit in the air and closed his eyes in the close proximity of the sharp blade. Wade brought it down through the watermelon, and it landed on the floor in two separate halves. Peter ran up to it. He observed that the halves were cut straight with precision. Even the black seeds inside the fruit were sliced through their centers.

“Wow. How did you learn how to do that?” He asked.

“The karate studio down the street from here. I go there when I’m bored and Mr. Miyagi trains me. I go there a lot.”

“There’s a Mr. Miyagi?” Peter asked.

“Well, that’s what I call him.”

Peter laughed.

“That old bat has taught me more than anyone else ever could.”

“Oh yeah?” Peter tested, “What else do you know?”

“This." Wade said as he charged Peter, and moved his body in an agile mess, flinging himself in a manner that allowed him to gain dominance over Peter and pin him to the ground.

Peter grunted once he could process what had happened. “So you do know karate.” He complimented with a chuckle.

Wade giggled as he reached down towards Peter and pressed his spongy youthful lips against his own.


	10. April 2016- Ever since we met...

It was just another day when peter was away at another "study group" at the library. These days, studding was making out with wade and the library was his house. Wade was right. Al was never home, making it even easier for the two to do whatever they wanted. 

“You know Peter, the whole point of telling your parents that you’re going to do homework at a friends house is to do literally anything but homework.” Wade reminded as he sat on the opposite side of the bed and laid all of the snacks he had brought in between them.

“Yes, I know.” Peter answered, still clicking away at his laptop’s keys.

“Then why are you writing?” 

“Who said I was writing?” 

“Oh sorry. I just assumed. I didn't realize that you were typing in the name of a very long animated Japanese porno.”

“Yeah. Doesn't ‘Hot school girl has fun with tentacles’ just flow right from the finger tips?”

“Peter! How dare you!? There are twelve year olds reading this right now! Your blinding them with your disgusting search history.”

Peter laughed. “Twelve year olds? What the hell are you talking about?”

“I don't know. It's just this little ongoing joke I have in my head that my whole life is like an online short story. You just exposed one of my younger readers to the disturbing world of Hentai. I hope you're happy.” 

“Where the fuck did you get that idea?” 

“Hey! Watch your language. But I don't know. It's just kinda something I do to pass time. I'll be really bored and think, what would the readers want me to do?  
What would be interesting enough for them? Then I do what I think is cool enough.”

“I mean, that's an interesting way to look at life.” 

Wade nodded. 

Peter thought for a second before asking Wade his next question. “Hey, would the readers enjoy a wedding?”

Wade jumped, almost knocking over a lamp in the process. “Aw Petey, I thought you'd never ask! Yes, I'll marry you!” He ran up to Peter and charged him in a hug, pushing aside his laptop in the process.

“Oh shut up you goof.” Peter pushed him away. “Not for us. My dads are getting married and they said I could bring a date. So… did you want to go… with me?”

Wade had still been smiling. “Are you kidding me? Of course I'll go with you. I'd love to meet your dads. Who even are they?”

And there it was. The question Peter was fearing. He wanted as little people as possible to know who his parents were. There was a part of him that didn't even want to tell Wade about the wedding because of the fact that he would find out. Then, he realized that if he didn't bring anyone with him that he would be forced to spend the entirety of the event meeting new people, hiding from the press and being away from his parents who would be preoccupied with their guests. He knew that if he didn't take this opportunity, he would be bored out of his mind. 

“Ugh, their names are Steve and Tony.”

“Holy vigilante romance Batman! THE Steve and Tony?”

Peter nodded.

“Like, as in Steve Rogers. Captain America?”

“Yeah.”

“And Tony Stark, Iron Man?”

“That's the one.”

Wade had gotten into spitfire mode where he just talked and asked questions, typically without making sense. “Oh my god! I always knew they had a thing for each other. So you're the mystery child that had been seen around Stark Towers. I didn't realize that you are their kid. Shit! Which one of them carried you? It was Stark wasn't it?”

“Whoa whoa,” Peter laughed. “I was adopted! How would that even be possible?”

“Oh, that makes more sense.” 

“Oh god Wade, you better not act like that around them.”

Wade scoffed. “I know. I definitely don't want to blow my first impression with your parents. I mean come on, they're like a third of the Avengers. Oo! Are the rest of them going to be there?”

“I hope. My dads haven't told them yet. I haven't even met Thor, Hawkeye, or Black Widow. They don't know I exist.” 

Wade grabbed at a bag of Doritos on the bed. He opened it and began to eat the chips. “Well boyfriend, it sounds like a date.”


	11. May 2016- Under pressure

With all of the noise coming from the lounge of the tower, Peter didn't notice Wade as he walked towards him. Wade himself could barely keep focus with all of the party planners and famous faces running around the room. 

“Hey.” Peter greeted as he stood up.

“Hey!” Wade came in closer and hugged him. “Holy shit Pete. I'm like ten feet away from Natasha Romanoff and I'm staring into the eyes of The Falcon. I feel so safe right now.” He whispered into his ear. 

Peter laughed. “Did you want to meet them?”

“Are you kidding me? Of course!” He scoffed. “Did you want to meet them?” He mocked.

“Remember what I told you,” Peter started as they began to walk over to Natasha. “No snarky comments, no flirting.”

“I remember. I'm not a complete heathen.”

“Sure.” Peter said as Natasha turned her body to face them. 

“Hi Peter.” She too came in to hug and kiss the Peters cheeks. “You look adorable in your little suit.”

He blushed.

Wade took in her orange waves of hair that contrasted satisfyingly with her navy blue “bridesmaid” dress. He found it hard to keep his eyes off of her hourglass silhouette and the ruffled layers that covered her legs with a slit on her left side. 

“Is this Wade?” She asked as went she to shake Wade’s hand.

“Yeah.”

Wade took her hand and brought it up to his face for a gentle kiss. “Good afternoon Ms. Romanoff, it is an honor to meet you.”

The looks on Natasha's and Peter’s face were unimpressed. 

“You're lucky you're a kid.” She said as she pulled back her hand and walked away.

Peter punched Wade’s shoulder. “What the hell was that? You said you weren't going to flirt.”

“I lied.” He said with a coy wink. 

***  
Eventually, all of the party staff had left for the venue. The two found themselves in a sea of applause from all of the groomsmen. Naturally, they clapped along, unsure of what everyone was excited about. Then, Peter turned around to see his dads standing up at the top of the staircase, waving at everyone below. 

Once the clapping had stopped, Tony cleared his throat. "Thank you guys so much for coming." He greeted. 

Wade could barely find a comfortable smile to show. His face seemingly couldn't move up high enough to even begin to display how happy he was after finally getting to see his idols in person. Peter had to grab him by the leg to get him to stop tapping in excitement. 

"The limo will be leaving in about an hour, so make sure you've got everything set before it's too late."

Everyone had broken off into their own conversation again and the look in Wade's eyes was determined. 

“Oh my god Peter! I have never wanted anything more in life than to meet your dads.”

“I don't know. Unlike Natasha, they will flat out punch you if you kiss their hand like that.” 

“No no. Peter, I'll be on my best behavior, I swear. Just let me say hi at least.”  
Peter sighed. “Okay. Fine. I'll introduce you. But if you act out one more time. I swear, I will push you off the roof of this tower.”

“Yes mommy.” Wade joked as he eagerly stood up and began running towards the two grooms. Peter followed. He didn't want him to get to them before he did.

"Hey Petey." Steve addressed, "How's it going?"

"Great." He responded. "Dad, Pops, this is Wade Wilson from science."

Wade stepped forward and reached out to shake Steve's hand. "Hello Mr. America, It's an honor to meet you. You too Mr. Man." He grunted after Peter elbowed him in his side.

Even with the eventual bruise welling on his rib, Wade was still the happiest guy on the planet. 

Steve laughed, "Likewise Mr. Wilson."

"Alright, we'll be off to hide in the corner." Peter said as he grabbed Wade by the arm and escorted him back to the couch.

“You happy?” Peter asked.

“Very.” Wade responded as he rubbed at his side. 

***  
Under that glorious tree stood Thor, Sharon, Sam, Wade,Natasha, Bruce, James, and Clint. They were all stunned when they saw Steve and Peter walking down the aisle. Some even shed tears at the sight of the father and son. Wade was relieved that Peter would be able to stand with him again. Wade was far from shy, but it was still awkward for him having to stand with the council alone.

Steve had finally made it down the aisle, and Peter handed them their rings before standing off to the side. Peter walked back to his assigned position in between Wade and Natasha.

“God you looked so hot down there.” Wade complimented under the soft orchestra playing in the distance. 

"Dearly beloved, "The officiant started after the music had stopped." We have gathered here today to witness the love and union of Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark. It is my understanding that they have provided their own vows, and at this time, we will allow them to be shared."

Tony reached into his pockets for his speech. He held the paper out in front of him and cleared his throat. "Stevie, even before I had officially met you, I knew deep down that I hated you." Everyone laughed. "You were seemingly all my father could talk about. He probably loved you more than he loved me. But that's alright because I at least know why now.  I've been to all seven continents, and I've met probably over a million people, but I can say without a doubt that out off all of those people, you have had the purest heart. There is not an ounce of black in your soul, and I think that's special. I however, was the complete opposite when we met. I was reckless and turbulent, spending money, and screwing my liver over. But you became my friend, and we moved in together, you were able to bring me out of a very dark place in my life, and I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for that. Together, we have saved the world, and took in a child. What else could I ask for?" He reached for Steve's hand and placed the vintage band on his finger.

Steve smiled. He too pulled out a paper from his jacket. He read, "Tony, When I was a young boy," 

“His father took him into the city to see a marching band?” Wade whispered to Peter. 

Peter tried his hardest to stifle an ultra-feminine giggle.

"I met another kid my, age. Everyone called him Bucky. As time passed by we became best friends and eventually lovers. Seeing as it was the 30's we couldn't exactly be open about it, but we made it work, even if that meant losing the trust of his mother in the process. We did everything together. Everything including trying to join the army. It was more than a bummer when I found out he was accepted, and I was not. I was heartbroken when I found out a few months after he had gone to war, that he had died in combat. I had lost the only person that I truly loved, and I thought I would never be able to find someone else even half as great as him. So then, I just decided to rest and take a break from everything. I took a nap... For seventy years. When I woke up, there you were. I didn't even have to look that hard. I've always tried to help you since the day we've met. I just want you to know that I will always be with you. T-til the end of the line." He was sputtering his words with joy. "I wouldn't want to give this ring to anyone else." He said as he slipped the matching ring onto Tony's hand. A ridge of tears formed along his eyelids threatening to pool over and spill onto his face

"And, if there will be no objections..." The officiant paused for a second, "I now pronounce you husband and husband," He turned to face Tony, "You may now kiss the groom."

***

After yet another limo ride, Peter and Wade were eating dinner at their table alone. As Peter had expected, his dads were off on the dance floor talking and drinking the night away. 

In the middle of one of Wade's hilarious stories, Peter saw the shape of a person approaching him. After he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Harry Osborn staring down at him. 

“Hey.” He greeted.

“Hey.” Peter looked back at Wade. His face was sour with rage and awkwardness.

“Can I talk to you for a second?”

“No. I'm having fun here.” Peter explained before he turned his back to Peter. 

“Come on, it’ll take just a second.”

Peter cursed under his breath and reluctantly got up. He followed Harry as he led him behind a discreet tree far away from the rest of the outdoor party. Wade watched the whole ordeal from his seat.

Peter stood directly in front of Harry, leaning on one leg with his arms crossed. 

“Peter, I'm sorry for what happened at the movies.”

“It's a bit late for that don't you think?”

“I know, this apology is 7 months 24 days and 2 hours late.”

He was shocked that Harry really had been counting down the days. 

“I’m sorry. What we had was good.”

“Okay.” Peter was grinding his jaws in anger.

“Come on Peter, it's your dads wedding. We're celebrating love and happiness together. Warm up a bit. We were such good friends.” 

He nodded. “We were. But you weren't ready to accept me as I was and-“ his voice grew crackly from near tears.

“I'm ready. I'm ready now.. for much more than acceptance and friendship.” 

Peter heard the ruffling of leaves behind him as Harry stepped closer to him. 

“Whoa whoa, lover boy!” Wade yelled as made his way towards the two. Peter couldn't be more grateful in that moment.

He wrapped his arm around Peter and brought him close for a kiss. Peter grabbed back at Wade making the longer and more dramatic at the realization that if Wade hadn't stepped in, it would be Harry he would have kissed. 

“Are you trying to make a move on my boyfriend?” Wade asked after he had pulled away from Peter. 

“No, man. It's all good. I was trying to apologize for all the pain I had caused him. I'll be going now. Uh, let's hang out sometime at lunch.”  
“Fuck off Harry.” He said just as Harry walked back to the party. 

“Oh my god! Thank you for that. Your timing is impeccable.”

Wade laughed. “What a douche. I totally saw him puckering up. He totally wanted you.”

Peter looked up at Wade. A sort of seductive smile formed from the confidence of his victory. “Not as much as I want you right now.”

Wade grinned just as much as he had when he met Steve and Tony. Taking all of the hints, he pulled out the rubber in his wallet and held it in between his teeth as he began to undo his belt and drop his pants. Peter laughed at Wade's pink hearted boxers as he did the same.


	12. November 2016 (part1)- No shows

“Okay kids.” Mr. Huang greeted. “You guys are about to visit a place that you will never forget. The Oscorp Laboratory is a secure area that is booming with science everywhere you go. It may seem like you are wasting a Saturday on some stupid field trip, but I assure you, this experience will be one you won't forget. And hey, a letter grade in extra credit doesn't hurt. So, without further ado, I introduce a friend of mine and our school, Dr. Gwen Stacy.”

“Thank you.” Gwen greeted. “Your teacher did all of the introducing for me, so If you'll just follow me, we’ll head on in.”

The class had begun following Gwen. Peter and Wade joined behind the rest of their class. Peter had signed up for the Oscorp field trip because it was mandatory for all Decathlon members to go. Wade was there because he had nothing better to do, and like Mr. Huang had mentioned, the extra credit.

Peter shivered from the air conditioning of the facility.

“Jumping right in, if you look to your right, you will see our world famous Momentum Conservers.” Gwen started, “The concept and design of this extraordinary device was thought of amongst Oscorp’s CEO Norman Osborn and his engineering staff.”

Wade was mesmerized by the colored plasma that flowed in the glass tubes of the machine, while Peter’s unimpressed eyes wandered elsewhere.

Peter looked down the corridor to the left and recognized that same door. That same door with the code lock from the previous year. The door that shielded the world from an army of mutant spiders. He knew that there was a world of trouble waiting for him if he ever got caught sneaking in, but there was a part of him that didn't really care. 

“Now, if you'll follow me down this hall we’ll visit our biology laboratory.” Gwen announced. The class followed.

As interesting as the biology lab sounded, Peter made it a point to slow his walking, and Wade followed. Eventually, they had gone far enough away from the rest of the group to easily sneak away without anyone noticing.

“Hey Wade, I know that normally you would be the one to suggest trespassing, but I possess top secret information, and it's killing me.” Peter threw out as he led Wade to the door.

“Oh, you're feeling like a criminal today.” Wade laughed as he watched Peter focus on the pass code pad. 

He remembered that the pass code was Harry’s birthday, he just couldn't remember what his birthday was. He knew it was four digits and had to do with 2’s and 3’s. 

March second? February thirtieth? March twenty second? February third? Yes! February third. Peter typed in 0203 and the lock turned green as it chimed and opened. 

“What's in here anyway?” Wade asked.

“You'll see.”

They both slipped through the thin crack of the door. The look on Wade's face was similar to Peter’s when he first came into the room. His eyes were wide as he took in all of the cases of spiders along the walls and in glass cages on desks. 

Nothing major had changed in the lab since Harry and him had snuck in nearly three years before. 

“Woah!” Wade groaned as he picked up one of the more exotic spiders in a test tube. He held it up to the light and observed its red and blue thorax. He nearly dropped the tube as the spider inside began to climb toward the lid of the closed vile. 

“God! Wade, be careful in here. Someone would notice if one of the specimens were gone.” Peter scolded before he turned back around to observe the same net as he did once before. 

Wade collected his nerves and tightened his grip on the vile, opening the lid and letting the spider crawl out onto his hand. “What do you know about this one?” He asked as he held up his palm for Peter to see. 

Peter turned around to see which spider he was talking about. “No! What are you doing?” He yelled as he ran up to Wade and took the spider into his hands. “Some of these have been treated with radiation! Do you know what would happen if one of them bit- Ah!” He yelled in pain from his freshly inflicted spider bite. “Oh no, shit! Shit! Shit!”

“What!?”

“It bit me!” Wade could hear the fear in his voice. “It's radioactive.”

“Shit! Is that bad?” Wade asked, grabbing Peters hand with the, now, dead spider laying next to the two tender holes in his palm. 

“It's the worst. Exposure to a big enough dose can cause the DNA in your cells to literally decay.”

“Oh yeah, that's bad.” He was now just as frantic as Peter. “What do we do?”

“Um, um. I don't know! Help me think.”

“Okay, okay. You said that it had to be a big enough dose for the radiation to cause damage, right?”

Peter nodded, still wincing from the pain.

“Yeah.”

“Well,” He thought for a second, wondering whether or not his next words would be accurate, “isn't the stuff in x-rays radiation.”

“Yes.”

“That spider couldn't possibly be hoarding the same amount of radiation as an x-ray. I mean look at it. It can't be longer than a centimeter. I've had a bunch of x-rays before. You should be fine.”

Peter looked back down at his hand, red and starting to swell. Wade's theory gave him hope that he wasn't in danger. He had just assumed that the specimen in the vile was the same one from last time. He didn't even know for sure that it was an altered spider. “Then why is it red?” He asked, still pessimistic.

“Use your brain Peter, all spider bites turn red. You're gonna be fine.”

Peter looked back up at wade, brushing away a tear from under his glasses. “Are you sure?”

Wade nodded. “Like 99% sure.”

“Not 100?” Peter laughed.

“Nope.”

***  
By the time Peter and Wade had caught up with the rest of the group, they had been eating lunch. They were able to slip in with the crowd unnoticed. 

The rest of the trip, Peter could barely pay attention to Gwen because of how much his hand itched and throbbed. Wade couldn't either because he feared that Peter could just pass out without warning and he'd be the only one to know why.


	13. November 2016 (part2)- Welcome to the Hotel California

“What's wrong? We used a condom.” Wade joked from outside of the bathroom door. 

“It's the fucking bite.” Peter rasped in between fits of gagging. “I'm sick because of the bite.” 

“But I don't understand, you were fine all night. Why are you suddenly sick now?”

“I don't know.” He said just before swishing a handful of tap water in his vomit ridden mouth. 

He opened the door to find Wade standing right outside, scared like a puppy in a lightning storm. He looked at all of the posters on Wade's walls as if it were his last time doing it. Even in the night of a weekend sleepover, Wade's katanas sparkled in the little light that came from the windows of his room. He noticed all of the small details because he felt as if he was going to die. 

“Oh Peter, you're red.” Wade whined as he placed his hand on Peters forehead. “You've got a fever.”

“No shit Sherlock.” Peter said as he made his way to Wade's bed and laid back down.

“Oh fuck off Watson. I care about you.”

Peter bit his tongue in attempts to defuse the situation. He would bring up how it was Wade's fault that he had gotten bitten if Wade couldn't use the defense that it was Peters idea to go in the room in the first place. 

“Thank you.” He let out before turning on his side, pulling the covers over his sweaty body, and closing his eyes, turning his blurry nearsighted vision to black.

***

“Peter!” Wade yelled, slapping At his face repetitively. “Fuck, wake up!”

He opened his eyes, gasping and coughing up a load of mucus from his throat. “What? What?” He rasped as he sat up in bed, still covered by the sheet.

“Y-you were wheezing and groaning in your sleep and curling in your toes,” Wade was crying, “and when I went to check on you, your bite was still red and your wrists were leaking. I thought you were gonna die, and I'm just so scared.” He rubbed at his eyes.

Peter unraveled his hand from the bedding and brought it up close to his face. He could barely believe it as he took in his crystal clear, 20/20 vision. He could even read the fine print of the magazines on Wade's walls.Taking a closer look at his wrist, however, he saw the tiny hole that oozed white liquid. 

With his finger, he tapped at the river trailing down his arm. He gasped as the substance clung to his finger and stretched as he pulled it away. “What the hell?” He whispered to himself. 

He held his vein-ridden arm out straight out and squeezed his hand into a fist, checking for any tenderness in his muscles. Wade shrieked as a thick string of white organic material came shooting out at him. 

“What the fuck is this!?” He yelled as he pulled off the string that had almost cemented itself to his tank top. 

Peter was just as surprised as Wade. Peter pulled the end of the string that hung out of his wrist and examined it. The more he rolled it around in his hands, the more it stuck to his fingers and unraveled itself revealing the many smaller interwoven threads that made up the string. He couldn't get over how soft the material was. 

“You're turning into a fucking spider. Violet, you're turning violet, violet!” Wade yelled as he did the same. 

“What?” 

“You're shooting webs! They stick to shit.”

“Oh god.” Peter sighed as he realized that Wade might not be far off this time. “How is any of this even possible?”

“I don't know? How is it possible that your dad survived 70 years in an iceberg?”

Peter shrugged, still exhausted from all the changes he went through. 

“How do you feel?” Wade questioned.

“Like I've been transported to an alternate universe by a tornado, then had a house dropped on me.” Peter answered with a few coughs. 

“Okay. But the wicked witch of the west was already in Oz. Why would she need to be brought by a tornado?” Wade joked as he walked closer to the bed.

“You know what I mean.”

“Can I do anything for you?” 

Peter looked at the clock. It read 3:57 am. He closed his eyes and turned on his side. “Hold me.” He whispered.

Wade complied and walked over to the bed. He dead weighted himself onto the mattress and came up close to Peter in a spoon. He wrapped his arms around Peter’s chest and pulled himself up to Peter's neck and whispered into his ear. “Are spiders buff?”

“Buff?” Peter asked.

“Yeah. I can tell just by feeling you, your ripped now. Those muscles weren't there yesterday.” 

Peter laughed. He lifted up the bottom of his shirt and stared down at his newly formed soft six pack. “I guess I'm gaining proportional strength.” He pulled his shirt back down.

“Goodnight.” Wade whispered.

“Goodnight.” Peter responded.


	14. January 2017- Not that kind of girl

JARVIS, call down Peter and Wade for breakfast.” Tony ordered.

>Yes Master Stark.<

He waited for a response as he served himself a plate of food and sat down with the Sunday issue of the New York Times. 

>Mr. Wilson and Master Peter appear to be asleep.<

“Wake them up then.” 

> I have already attempted that Sir.<

Tony sighed as he pulled up a tablet from one of the kitchen drawers. 

“Show me the live feed from his room.”

>Are you sure you would like me to pull that video for you? Spying on your children may destroy your established bonds of trust.<

Tony felt as if JARVIS was making excuses in order to protect something. Sometimes he just hated the sentient being that he had created. “Just show me my damn kid.” He yelled.

>Yes sir.<

Within seconds, the screen of the tablet illuminated with the visual of Peter's bedroom. At first Tony had a hard time understanding what he was looking at, first noticing the ginormous lump of ruffled blankets on the bed. Then, on the floor, were sprawled out piles of clothes. But what shocked Tony the most was the sight of Wade in the middle of the bed, with Peter resting on top of his chest. What infuriated him was their lack of clothing.

The day of his wedding when he had briefly met Wade did not leave a good impression. Seeing him curling up with his only son, the child he loved more than his own life, in his bed, under his roof and without his knowledge made him homicidal.

***  
That previous night had gone flawlessly considering that it was the first time Wade was allowed to visit the Tower. 

Wade had been begging to hang out at Peter's house since the day they had met, but Peter knew better. He knew that Tony would not be too fond of Wade's personality, or his parental situation, or his GPA, or his clothing style. 

Peter saw the perfect opportunity for Wade to come over when Steve and his dad went out for dinner. 

>Master Peter<

“Yeah JARVIS?” He called out. 

>A young man identifying himself as Wade Wilson is requesting you in the lobby.<

Peter's eyes widened. “Oh, um, let him up.”

>Yes Sir<

“And let's not tell my dads about this alright?” 

>Duly noted<

He ran out to the living room and stood in front of the elevator. A grinning Wade stood on the other side of the opening doors.

“Howdy cowboy.” Wade yelled as he skipped towards Peter.

“Hey Ennis.” Peter joked, opening his arms for a hug.

Wade grabbed him back. “Your parents aren't home, are they?”

“Nope.”

He led him up to his room. Wade was astonished by Peter's ginormous flatscreen that hung on the wall. The entire night, they blasted music through the wall speakers, watched and made fun of, Titanic, and made out on the floor. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, shirtless and without a care in the world for what would come in the morning.

***  
“Get your ass up Wilson!” Tony yelled as he burst through the door into Peter's bedroom. He held up his repulsor gloved hand up at Wade as the two in bed stood up in surprise.

“Dad!” Peter screamed.

“What the fuck are you two doing? Why are you even here?”

“Stop!” Peter whimpered, his voice heavy from the tears welling in his eyes.

“Answer me Peter! What is he doing here? Why are you two in bed?” He asked the question even though he knew the answer. 

“We- we.”

Tony cocked his repulsor, hoping the sound would scare either boy into answering him. 

“We- Fuck! I-I’m gay.” Peter had broke. “We’re together. Okay? I like Wade! Are you happy?!” He screamed. 

Wade still stood in the corner, scraped that Tony might actually shoot him.

Then, the all stood still and turned towards the door as they heard the solid footsteps running at them. There stood Steve, concerned as ever.

“What happened? Is everyone okay?” He asked.

Then he saw. He saw Wade with his blue boxer shirt and his hands over his nipples. A look of terror shot over his face. Then he saw Peter just as naked, his face red from the crying and screaming. Then in the center of the room, he saw Tony standing with a weapon pointed at the two. 

In that moment, he saw the exact look of terror that he had seen from Winniefred Barnes all those years ago. That face of disgust, although for different reasons, sent a chill down his spine and a rage in his heart that he needed to express. He felt humiliated when he was outed, and now he couldn't imagine how his son felt in the exact same situation. 

He charged at Tony reaching out for his neck. “How dare you!?” He grunted as he shoved Tony against the wall. 

“Pop, stop.” Peter cried.

Steve raised his fist just before Tony’s face, not caring about what would happen from there. 

“Stop!” Peter yelled as held up his wrist and shot a web right at Steve’s hand, sticking it to the wall beside him. 

Steve was in shock, and Tony slipped away from underneath him. 

He looked up at Steve’s hand and watched as he struggled to free himself from the web. 

“Okay. Explain. Now!” Tony ordered.


	15. May 2017-  I'm a vagrant hobo

The next few months went by extremely slow for Peter. His dads views on that one morning in January were conflicting to say the least. 

In January, Steve had shown everyone a side that neither Peter nor Tony knew that he had. The way Steve lashed out on Tony when he had walked into the room was very unexpected. Not only did he feel that his child and Wade had been put in danger, but he was also scarred. 

He was terrified about how Peter felt. After all, he had been in the same situation before. September 1935: When Winnifred Barnes opened the door. Seeing Tony with such a disgusted look on his face, even being married to a man himself, provoked such a rage that caused him to act so aggressively. He saw Peter's pain, and then all of a sudden he was just a 16 year old kid from Brooklyn again. He would do anything to prevent anyone, let alone his son from feeling what he felt. 

Even after Steve apologized for that day, neither parent could see eye to eye about each other or what had happened to Peter. 

While Steve agreed with Tony that Peter should have told someone sooner about the whole spider incident, he didn't feel the need to punish Peter in any way. All that mattered to him was that Peter was healthy.

The same day that Tony had found out about the spider, he had called Bruce down to the lab and they tested Peter. Tony wanted to keep everything on the down low, hence calling Bruce, an expert in radiation, instead of taking Peter to a hospital where god only knows how many problems would arise from social services. He would deal with Wilson another day. He and Steve had their priorities set on Peter. 

When the time finally came around to have the talk about Wade with Peter, they figured that it would be best if the man of discussion actually be there. For the most part, that dinner went smooth. There was never a time when either Tony or Steve raised their voice at Wade. It was really more all for understanding. 

Steve made it a point to make sure Tony never said or implied that Wade and Peter couldn't date, and to save his marriage, Tony complied.

From then on, Peter and Wade still dated like normal. But then, something changed. Just when Peter thought they had made it over a huge milestone in their relationship, Wade was suddenly out of it.

It was subtle at first. He spend all day at school with his head down on the lunch table and he'd always have head aches. He wouldn't be as loud and obnoxious as he usually was, and that worried Peter. Wade wouldn't respond to Peter's texts as quickly as he usually would. 

When they would be over at each other's houses, all Wade wanted to do was lay down. For hours, he and Peter would just cuddle in the darkness because all of the fluorescent lighting hurt his eyes. It wasn't always like this, but when Wade had a bad day, not even Peter could bring him up. 

Then that one day came. Wade had spent most of the the day just staring at Peter. Not saying a word, just taking in all of his features. When the day ended, Wade pulled him in for a hug, tighter than usual. 

He kissed Peter's neck and leaned up to his ear. “Remember me.” He said.

“What?” Peter laughed taking in Wade's breaking voice. But by the time he had opened his eyes from a blink, Wade was gone.

He hadn't been at school and didn't answer any texts that Peter was sending him. The following two days were the same, and when Friday afternoon finally came around, Peter couldn't take it anymore and he found himself on the greeting mat of Wade's house. 

He knocked on the metal screen of the condo’s front door. 

“One second!” He heard a woman scream from the inside.

He wondered if it was Al. In the nearly two years that they had known each other, Peter had never met Al.

As he picked at the dead skin around his cuticles, the door opened and revealed a short little old woman with sunglasses and a cane.

“Who is this?” She asked.

He looked up from his hands. “Uh, Peter.”

Even from under her glasses, he could tell she was squinting at him. 

“Parker.” He added.

“Oh! Peter Parker! Do you happen to know where Wade is?”

“Well actually, I came here to ask you where he was.” 

She sighed. “Ya know, he hasn't been here in 2 days and I need to take him to his first round of treatment and I just…”

“Treatment?” He asked.

“Yeah. Oh no. He didn't tell you did he?”

“Tell me what?”

She sighed again. “Wade has a brain tumor.”

Peter's jaw dropped. “Is it… cancerous?” 

Al nodded.

He squinted in attempts to keep himself from crying but his sniffles gave him away. 

“Well, thank you so much for telling me. And if he comes back, can you tell him that I love him?”

“Yeah. If he comes back.” She stressed the word “if”.

“Goodbye.” He walked away, stuffing a hand in his jean pocket and using the other to wipe at his nose.


	16. July 2017- July 2018- Cathedral steps

As the end of his senior year approached, all peter could think about was Wade. It had been a whole year since Peter had seen him, and moving on was hard.

No matter how many candle light vigils and search parties they sent for him, Wade was still no where to be found.

With no one to keep him busy, and two bickering dads, Peter suddenly had all the time in the world to focus on his school work. Before he knew it, he had gotten called into the councilor’s office to talk about presenting a valedictorian speech at his school’s graduation ceremony.

***

He fumbled around with his notecards and nervously bounced around the area behind the stage. He jumped a bit when principal Hanks grabbed his shoulder.

“Mr. Parker! Is our valedictorian ready?”

Peter yelped. “Yup. I’m set.” He awkwardly smiled.

“Alright. We’re starting.” He announced as he walked out onto the stage for everyone to see.

The room went quiet as Mr. Hanks took the podium and adjusted the microphone. 

“Good morning students, parents. Today marks a very important day in your lives. For some, the beginning of adulthood. For others, a sign that your child is mature. Any student who is allowed to participate in the annual Andrew Maguire High senior graduation is destined for greatness. So it is with great honor that I present an outstanding student, who not only earned his title as our school's valedictorian, but also earned the recognition and sponsorship of native billionaire Tony Stark, Peter Parker.” He gestured out for Peter to join him on stage. 

The combination of the spot lights and all of the people cheering for him made him weak as he walked out to join the principal. As he took his place at the podium Mr. Hanks patted him on the back again. 

“You've got this.” He whispered into Peter's ear just before walking off.

Peter looked into the crowd and tried to find his parents. He scanned the aisles finding the Osbornes and seemingly everyone else's families. He started to panic before noticing Tony standing and up waving in the crowd. 

He lifted up his hand to wave back and noticed the outline of sweat his hand left on the podium. He could tell even from where he was standing that Steve was crying. 

With a loud exhale that wavered a few laughs from the audience, he cracked his neck and began his speech.

“Uh. Hey everyone. I'm a bit nervous so bear with me.” The crowd laughed again. “On a more serious note, I wanted to start off this speech with a story. A story with a lot of ups and downs, but a bigger message in the end. A message that we all need to realize. I entered high school as the happiest kid in the world. I had a mom and a dad who always took me to see the newest movies and told me they loved me every day. I had two best friends that always kept me entertained. I had gotten a spot in the Stark Children’s Expo which eventually landed me space and supplies in his laboratory. I was living the dream. But then my parents went on a business trip that they never came back from. They died in a plane crash and I was left with no one but my aunt. As much as I loved my aunt, we both knew that she couldn't care for me. With her, I didn't have access to proper equipment to do my homework or experiment. It felt as if my world was falling apart. I was orphaned, alone, and just done with the world. So one day, I got bored and snuck out of my house and sent out an email from a computer at the public library and waited for something to happen. Then the universe granted my wishes and sent Tony Stark and Steve Rogers back in my direction. They came back with a piece of paper that changed my life again. It was my adoption paperwork. I became theirs. Steve and Tony were my dads. I felt apart of something again. Then, just as I thought life was great, the world throws a hurdle at me. A hurdle that would end my relationship with my only friends. It's such a shame how love can drive you farther away from the people you want to be around.” He paused for a second, trying to find Harry in the crowd. He stared at him with sharp eyes once he did. “You all remember what happened that one year. Most of you guys have even spread rumors about me, but that's alright. The terror that people had brought me led to me meet a person that I will never forget. A person who's name has become a distant memory in most of our minds. That person,” He rubbed at his nose and cleared his throat, “was Wade Wilson. If you'd remember, Wade went missing about a year ago and hasn’t been seen since. His friends or anyone within a 20 feet radius of him would describe him as colorful, to put it in words that Mr. Hanks will approve of. It's just a shame that he can't be here today to graduate with us. I know there isn't a lot that I wouldn't do to have him here right now.” There was no denying it now, Peter was crying as he spoke. By then three quarters of the room was in tears as well. “But what I mean to say is that even though you may have been miserable throughout high school; you may have came here everyday thinking ‘I hate this school, I hate the people here, I hate myself.’ You always had someone to care about you. You had a family. Even if they didn't talk to you, there were people just like you out in the lunchroom who hated school just as much as you.” Even Mr. Hanks was laughing at that line. “You were not alone here, and you never will be. Even when people can't be here with you physically, they will always be with you up here,” he held his pointer and index finger up to his temple, “and down here.” He held his palm over his heart. “Rest in peace Richard, Mary, and Ben Parker. I love you dads, aunt Natasha, uncle Bruce, and if you're out there somewhere Wade, I miss you. We all do. Please come back. Thank you all.”

Everyone was out of there seat as they cheered and whooped for Peter while he walked off the stage and wiped his eyes. The Mr. Hanks shook his hand a last time before he was finally out of view of everyone else. As he did, Peter realized that in just minutes, he would be done with high school.


	17. February 2021 Epilogue- I would drive on to the end with you

Life after high school was easy for Peter. His newly acquired adulthood gave him the freedom to do things his parents would have never allowed him to do. 

He and Tony lived in the tower together as Peter earned his masters degree and interned at S.H.I.E.L.D. Even after four years with the agency, his supervisors still had him monitoring parking lot security cameras and going on Starbucks runs. 

As he parked the black government suburban right in front of the coffee shop, he pulled the list out of his pocket. Once he was through the the doors, he stood in line and went over the items over and over in his head, thinking of the easiest way to order each one. 

“Mocha latte for Clint, Passion fruit tea for Natasha, Black for Bruce,” he whispered to himself. 

Then he heard the barista call out a drink.”

“Strawberries and cream for Wade.”

Chills ran down his back. Wade, like his old boyfriend that went missing when he was in school. Wade, like the only person who would talk to him after the whole Harry incident. Wade, like the man that was standing right in front of him ruining the perfectly swirled whipped cream dollop on his drink with a straw. 

The man turned around, and Peter took in those blue eyes again. The same blue eyes from more than five years ago. Those same blue eyes that were too sensitive to the indoor lighting. Those same blue eyes that were crying right in front of him because he had made the same realization.

Peter charged out of the line, pushing Wade out of the shop into the outdoor cafe. He screamed a scream that was so happy, and shocked, and relieved, and angered, and amazed all at the same time as he hugged Wade in a hug that would crush his ribs if he went any tighter.

Wade hugged back, kissing at Peter's head in their curled embrace. 

“Where the fuck were you?” Peter yelled once he couldn't take not knowing the answer anymore. 

“It's a long story.” 

“Five years long?” Peter cried.

“Yeah.”

“Did the readers enjoy it?”

Wade laughed. “I like to think they did.”

“Were you sick?”

“Very.”

“What about now?” 

“I'm healthy now.”

Peter took a step back. He took in Wade's new carpet of facial hair that covered the bottom half of his face. He could tell that there was a line of hair missing from his head. Probably a scar from some surgery he had had. Peter was just so happy to be standing in front of Wade that he couldn't think of anything to say. 

“So, how are your dads?” Wade asked. 

“Uh, divorced.”

“No! Not Steve and Tony!” 

“Yup. Get this: Steven moved out, but Stephen moved in.” Peter informed. 

“Hawking?"

"Strange."

"Never heard of him. What do you do for work nowadays?”

“I'm a paid intern at S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm in college too. What about you?”

“I'm a bartender right now.”

Peter laughed. Wade always used to joke about how he always wanted to be a bartender because he liked the aesthetic. 

“Come by the tower sometime, I'm sure my dad would love to see you again.” Peter suggested. 

“Haha. Alright, are you free tomorrow at 7:00 pm?”

“You bet. We have a lot to catch up on.” Peter replied as he wiped his nose. 

“See you there.” Wade began to walk back to his car, when Peter pulled him in for a kiss. 

Wade smiled as he watched Peter walk back into the coffee shop smiling like a fool. 

It was only after Wade had turned back around that Peter looked back at Wade one last time.


End file.
